


Wrecking Levi

by Pjmsin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjmsin/pseuds/Pjmsin
Summary: Short oneshot of you breaking Levi's back :))
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Wrecking Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii so.. its been about 3 years since I've written anything so if this sucks I'm sorry and please don't bully me.

______________________________________________

"Are you ready love?"

You ask, looking down at Levi splayed out in front of you. He's laying on his stomach with his wrists and ankles bound to the bed by a soft scarlet rope. Levi tugs on the bindings as he lets out a small whimper.

"y-yes, please fuck me mommy." 

You smirk at his desperate tone. Reaching beside you, you pick up the bottle of lube and spread a generous amount of it over your fingers. You shuffle across the bed and position yourself so you're straddling the back of his thighs. You gently insert a finger inside of him and twist it around, helping him adjust to the intrusion. 

Levi wriggles his hips against the bed, signalling to you that he wanted more. You giggled at how impatient he was but obliged anyway.

A wicked grin spread across your face as you inserted two more of your fingers at the same time. He gasped and let out a low quiet moan.

You twisted your fingers around inside him, searching for that spot that would turn him into putty. Judging by the loud high pitched whimper he just let out, you found it. 

You increased the speed of your fingers, rubbing incessantly at his prostate. 

"o-oh fuck y-ess please, r-r-right there!" he shouts. His whiny little moans were like music to your ears. 

You continued the brutal pace of your fingers, thoroughly enjoying how wrecked Levi was becoming already. Just to make him squirm a little more, you leaned down and started leaving sloppy wet kisses up and down his thighs.

The sensation of your hot tongue against his thighs and the jabs at his sensitive prostate were becoming too much for him. His body was trembling. Levi was trying to hold back his impending orgasm but it was proving to be very difficult with how unrelenting you were. 

Levi nearly lost the little control he had when you bit down on the top of his left thigh. Lazily, you sucked on the spot you had bitten, only stopping when his skin turned a pretty shade of purple. You continually left hickeys all over his thighs. They were one of the most sensitive areas on his body and you loved to watch him fall apart by having them kissed and bitten. 

Deciding to change the pace, you begin thrusting your fingers. Setting a harsh pace that made his ass and thighs jiggle with the force. Levi was practically wailing at this point. The sensation was becoming too much for him but he knew if he came without permission then he'd be punished. 

"Mommy please! Please please let me cum! I've been a good boy- your good boy! It feels so good I can't hold it anymore."

"Aw baby you wanna cum already? Don't you wanna wait and cum around my fat cock?" You laugh at the frustrated groan he lets out. He's conflicted because yes, he definitely wants to cum being fucked with your huge strap on. But the way you're playing with his prostate has him on the edge of exploding. 

You take pity on him in this pathetic state and remove your fingers. You don't want him wound too tightly before fucking him, he'll get too overwhelmed. 

You smooth your hands up and down Levi's ass. Squeezing the fleshy globs and pulling them apart, exposing his abused puffy hole. Feeling a little bit sadistic, you lowered your head down to bury your tongue in his entrance.

Levi's whole body jolted at the feeling. He turned his head to give you a scandalized look. 

"Don't give me that look, you know you love it when I tongue fuck you." You give him a sleazy smirk before pushing yourself up and off the bed. You walk over to your dresser and pull out your strap from the top drawer. 

You lay it on the bed and proceed to untie Levi's ankles and wrists from the bedpost. He flexes his freed hands and feet before getting into your favorite position to have him in. He lies flat on his back, lifting his legs up and pulling them back to his chest. Spreading his thighs open and holding them there at the bend of his knee. 

You coo at how good he is for you. Such a pretty little obedient slut.

Levi gives you a pleading look. He's on the verge of tears, poor baby just wants mommys cock already. 

You're more than happy to give him what he wants. 

"It's okay baby, I'm gonna give you mommy's cock now." 

You reach for the strap and fasten it around your waist and thighs. Grabbing the lube beside you, you squirt a large amount onto the thick flesh colored silicone. Levi likes when you use too much lube, he loves the wet squelching sound of being fucked open. 

You grab the pillow by Levi's head and place it under his ass. The pillow puts him at a slight angle that allows you to fuck into him deep and hard. 

Slowly you begin to push in and his face contorts into one of pure bliss. 

Fuck he loved being filled up like this. The strap was so big that it left a little bump in his tummy when you bottomed out. 

You pressed your hand against it, "mmm look at that baby boy, does it feel good to be stuffed with mommy's cock?" 

"Y-yes, fuck yes please fuck me." A desperate tear ran down his cheek.

You finally obliged and pulled out until just the tip was inside before you slammed your hips forward. A loud guttural moan ripped itself from Levi's mouth. 

You giggled at how used he looked already. You caressed his cheek, wiping his tears away. He was so beautiful.

You begin to fuck into him, setting up a brutal pace right away. The sound of your hips slapping against his echoed in the quiet room. Levi's sweet little moans were steadily increasing in volume.

His cheeks were flushed, eyes glistening with tears. His tongue was falling out of the side of his mouth and a trail of drool was falling down his chin. 

Levi was well and truly fucked out and it was such a gorgeous sight. 

You repositioned his legs so that they wrapped around your waist and you began to pull Levi's hips to meet your sharp thrusts. He started to brokenly sob out a mantra of 'mommy' and 'please let me cum'. But you're enjoying the fucked out sight of him too much to let it end just yet. 

You slow down until you're just languidly fucking into him, admiring his smooth tan skin glistening with sweat. Pre cum is steadily spilling out of his cock and creating a pool of it on his stomach. You rub your hand over the bulge your strap creates, pressing down on it. Levi cries out at your ministrations. He lifts up his head to lock eyes with you. "That f-feels too good mommy, I'm gonna cum if you keep pressing on it like that" he says in a high pleading tone. 

You let out a sinister chuckle, "you aren't gonna cum without my permission, are you Levi?" 

His eyes roll into the back of his head before he lets out a quiet breathy 'no ma'am' 

"That's my good boy" 

You return to fucking him at the same harsh pace as before, only this time you tighten your grip on his hips to forcefully pin them to the bed. Not allowing Levi to squirm away from the sensation. His body becomes limp and pliant as you abuse his prostate, he can't even form coherent sentences anymore. Just whimpers and sobs. 

"You can cum now. You deserve it, you've been so good for me tonight my love. I'm proud of you." Levi cries out in relief, it only takes a couple more of your thrusts before he's cumming all over his belly in thick spurts. You fuck him through his orgasm, only stopping when he starts to whine from the overstimulation. 

You gently pull out and unfasten the strap. You get up to go get a warm wet cloth to clean Levi off. 

When you return from the bathroom you quickly make your way over to him and start gently cleaning off his stomach and chest. Levi still hasn't spoken yet, still trying to catch his breath. 

When you're done you carelessly toss the cloth into the laundry. You caress his face, it's splotchy and damp from all the tears. He opens his eyes and gazes at you lovingly, still kind of blissed out. You cup the side of his face and kiss his cheek softly. 

"How are you feeling love?" You ask quietly.

"So, so good", he sighs out.

You huff out a laugh then proceed to maneuver your body so you're laying half on top of him. Your right leg slung over his hip and your arm wrapped securely around his waist. You pulled Levi close and snuggled against him, leaving soft kisses on his neck. He smiled fondly at you. 

He shifted his body a little so he could face you. Your heart stuttered in your chest at his soft loving gaze. Levi may seem cold and aloof but when he's alone with you he's the kindest most caring person you've ever met. You loved him so much it hurt. 

Levi cupped your cheek and pulled you into a kiss. It was slow and sweet. Usually his kisses were more forceful and passionate but it seems that you've really taken the energy out of him tonight. 

You stifle a smirk.

When you pull apart Levi lets out a cute little yawn and pulls you closer, nearly on top of him. He rests his head on your shoulder and closes his eyes. 

Your poor heart was really going through it tonight.

"Goodnight my love" you whispered to him, with a small smile on your lips.


End file.
